Remnant's Witch Huntress
by Rwbyknight
Summary: Jumping through the Veil years after the war, Midori expected to reunite with her family; however, she ends up being sent to a new world. Will she survive in this new word or will she die? By the way, this is again a futa story but the lemons will be less than usual with Aeroza being my co-author
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I have a new story in the works but I thought it's about time I made a RWBY fanfic, with my username being RWBYknight and all. Hope you all enjoy the first chapter**

On a misty morning in the ruins of what looked like a large, Scottish Castle, a young woman watched from afar as people mourned the dead and embraced loved ones.

The woman in question is a somewhat short person standing at a 5'3 in height; with bright red hair mixed with streaks of ebony black in them, and she has emerald green eyes. Thanks to the fight she just escaped from, her clothes were torn in various places; resulting in her worn down posture; in which, despite her figure, was petite and slender. Her name is Midori Hope Potter, once known as the Girl-Who-Lived but is now the Woman-Who-Won.

"So what are you going to do now?" Another female asked this one with a tone of a dreamy expression as she sat next to Midori then while at what remained within the castle; the school's Astronomy Tower. "The bad guy is gone now, you can live your life as you want to," she said still as she saw a vision about her yet hid the wince as she knew Midori would be upset yet be stunned at her unique opportunity; like a certain mutt and an ice queen.

"Don't worry about me, Luna… I'll be fine," Midori said although her eyes told of a different story as they held in all her years of emotions from her infancy, to now, within them.

Making her way through the rubble and to the room full of mourning people; seeing even most didn't make it and some did, "Midori," yet another female said hugging her to which she half-rolled her orbs at yet hugged her back. "We won! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead," she continued yet held in a wince as she was still getting used to the idea, "Please Hermione, just say his name already, like you said Voldemort is dead, so there's no need to be so scared," Midori replied while fully eye rolling this time as people still flinched at the name nearby her.

"So what are you going to do now?" A ginger-haired male asked as he approached them while not seeing his eyes glint a bit at her figure, "Sleep," Midori only replied before walking away, and Hermione hit the boy hard in the back of his head to get a what, out of him.

Spending a week in the Black Ancestral Home, later on, Midori wanted to truly scream as she had no privacy as people, from her friends to McGonagall; then the Ministry and finally Quidditch Team's, kept bothering her now that the threat of the Death Eaters was gone. Yet she was saddened as her one other friend she even tried as a lover as well, in the past; Luna Lovegood, was murdered after saving a few orphan Halflings of the monster variety in Japan, and at least was thankful that Hermione adopted them since oddly enough, they had a Magical Paternal Bond with her from merely seeing her as she did to them.

Though she frowned as Ron split from them after she also found out that he, and a few others used her over the years as she even found out Dumbledore had plans that derailed because of Snape killing him truly; not faked as planned, and was to have been seen as a new leader of sorts to everyone after her death. This was one of the few things that wanted to make her yell and rant to herself, but kept back.

Staying in the Black Library, Midori discovered a whole bunch of Dark Spells and if this was the Young Midori... She would have been scared and afraid, but now Midori realized that magic is magic; the thing that makes it either good or evil is how the person uses it.

It was another week after the battle, and Midori was sick and tired of the fame that increased by defeating the Dark Lord as Hermione also recently gave her space to think within the Black Library. She went to the bank of the wizarding world, Gringotts, and discovered that not only was she Lady Potter due to being the being entered; unwillingly by the way, into the Triwizard tournament, but she is also Lady Black thanks to Sirius naming her his Sole Heiress.

On her trip abroad; after deciding on the idea with Hermione and her few surviving friends left accepting that fact, Midori discovered; in France of all places, that People have a special song that only their soul mate could hear that connected them. In Japan, she learned how to make seals and ended up being a Trained Kunoichi when she met an elderly man on a hike through the mountains; helping her get rid of the rest of the malnourishment she had from her hand at her relative's hand as despite the unblocking, that couldn't be undone except for true healers. In India, she learned of Inner Peace and that her past does not define her. It was in America that she learned that she is more into the members of her own sex alongside special girls than that of the male gender, and where she started dancing; both exotic and the Art of Dance to try into her moves.

Returning to Britain at the ripe age of twenty-three, the now older Midori stood before the Veil with the three sacred treasures hidden secretly within her pocket while shrunk as Hermione and the others knew she was innocent yet glared at mostly all but the remaining twin Weasley and Ginny, as they ratted her out at practicing Black Spells, and was sentenced to die by the veil; with her inwardly scoffing yet left her fortune and whatnot to specific people within her Will she made.

"_Well, this is it… I hope that Old Coot was right about this being my next adventure; Despite wanting to strangle him if I saw him,_" she sadly thought while not showing that she was upset about this, and walking forward until she was just a hair's length away from falling; taking one last breath before relaxing her body and letting gravity drag her down into a sea of white wisps. "Well I never thought I would see you here so soon," Midori heard a female voice said, "And willingly to boot... Despite your judgment, the foolish mortals placed upon you," the somewhat exotic yet powerful voice stated.

Opening her eyes, Midori saw a woman standing before her but what made her blush was that the female before her had a skin-tight collar dress while being at least thirty feet tall; with a breast window showing off her large breasts that were around a large M-Cup and light-blue skin and she somewhat... felt familiar. Looking at the woman's face; despite looking like a doppelgänger of the famous muggle actress Hayden Panettiere around the age of twenty, the blushing face then turned to ashen white seeing the soulless look in them.

"Who are you?" Midori asked while secretly freaking out, and she hoped that she isn't what she thought quickly she was. "Oh you know who I am, Midori Potter," the woman began with a large grin on her face that was creepy slightly, "I am the one who gifted the three brothers with the gifts you now hold. I am the one who leads those to their next great adventure. And finally," here she paused while staring at Midori right in the eyes in sudden speed to also be lowered and into her face, "I am the one who Voldemort, Tom Riddle, feared the most."

First confused as she was in disbelief still, Midori realized who she was talking too was in fact… "Death," she said but continued on, though there was no fear in her voice, "So what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you besides returning what belongs to you."

"Is that why you walked through my link to the mortal world, despite the judgment of those mortals?" Death asked intrigued while seeing her hesitantly nod, "Part of it, these three have cursed those who possess them and I thought it was time to end it by returning it to you, secretly," Midori said, "And secondly, I just wanted to move on and reunite with my family once more," she added.

"While I would do that, it seems that a higher power wishing for you to have a second chance at life," Death said confusing Midori, and yet also making her groan. "Haven't I done enough? Can't I just spend the rest of eternity with my parents and everyone else?" Midori asked the human form of death.

Death shook her head gently at the child; to her eyes as such, "Forgive me child, but this world could really use a person like you," she said while admitting in honesty at that.

Sighing, Midori was of two halves, one part of her wanted to just rest for the rest of her days while the other; her Heroine Half, according to Hermione, wanted to help those who couldn't help themselves. Though as she was thinking this over, it seems that someone made it for her, "Go on sweetie, you deserve your own happiness," gasping, Midori turned around to see a female that looked just like her, but her hair was red with no spots of black in them, emerald eyes staring back at itself.

"Mom," Midori whispered as she and Lily Potter hugged it out before turning to see and hearing, "And she's not the only one," a male voice said as a man appeared with his hair being all messy and glasses on his face. "Yeah Prongset, where's our love," another male said with neck length black hair. "Dad, Padfoot," Midori said hugging all three of them.

"We know that you can make your own choices after everything you've been through but we really do want you to live your own life in this new world," James told his only daughter. "Yeah little pup, you've lived a life of pain in our world and decided that this would be a perfect way to a new life," Sirius said. Turning to her mother, Lily gave her daughter a look of encouragement giving Midori the answer she needed, "So tell me Death, what world am I being set towards?" She asked the human form of Death.

"The world you're being sent to is one filled with man fighting for survival against soulless beasts known as Grimm, where Magic is hidden yet people are able to wield their own Aura and Soul as a weapon," Death explained getting them all to blink of a possible world existing. "Do not fret, I will be granting you a few power boosts to better your survival," she said to show an illusion of small worlds: The world she mentioned, and the world Midori was born in to see that it was mostly a different-like Earth of sorts.

"For your first boon, I give you every spell the Wizarding World has ever known; both the so-called Light and Dark Spells," clutching her head quickly as Death held in her amusement, Midori now knew every spell; even those forgotten to time within the short span of five seconds. Before Death could say what her second gift was, she took back only two of her treasures, "Your second gift, I will allow you to keep the cloak as it will be useful when the situation calls for it; The Third is allowing you to recall everything, even as you see me as well," Midori nodded in muted yet stunned thanks as the cloak saved her life more than once, and was surprised by the other gift. "On your final boost, I give you is not one of magic or items... But rather a transformation," Death said going into an explanation for the confused human on that, "In this new world, there is a race with animal features called Faunus; and like those with new magic in Britain, are discriminated for their physical appearance."

Nodding, Midori asked, "So what type of Faunus will I be? Stag like dad's animal form, or a breed of dog, like Padfoot?"

Death lightly shook her head and then told her owner secretly gently, "None of those, your Faunus Form will be that of two different species, one will be known to you while the other will be at random," she replied and without warning, sent energy from her left palm of her hand right at Midori who held in a scream, and she only grinned with a mix of giving her Mistress a sad look at having to do it this way, but it was also the only way to alter her appearance by blood.

Feeling something flow through her, Lily, James, and Sirius all stepped back when two bright red wings of light appeared from her back before they faded and became scaled in ebony; a mix of a scaled wings of a black as night phoenix that went perfectly to her skin onto her arms and legs up to the elbow/kneecaps; which that was changing alongside rest of her skin tone into a cheetah yellow while gaining cheetah-like facial markings on her face as her limbs perfectly blending as well to her new skin tone as her fingernails also became claws at the top, and her body began stretching to make herself taller while gaining a more exotic looking figure, with an athletic frame; her wings also folding forward and making it look like a cloak as three bird-like scaled tails appeared from her tailbone before they adjusted and became dragon-like, cheetah ears were placed above her human ears with the tips matching the wings appeared on her head, and her hair then changed to become not only ebony, but a mix of yellow and red highlights that then changed to become naturally part of her hair.

Although, they didn't see the rigid-like bulge that showed within her now tight outfit to know that Death gave her a cock; more specifically a Dragonix Cock that like a Cheetah as well, would go into her and made sure it was like a snake's for touch and would; once she sent her away, would be twice as big then the six inch dick she gave her, and her average sized balls to become a Futa-Faunus; to what Death fully knew was extremely rare in that world.

"Wait is she a Specific Dragonix and a Cheetah Hybrid?" Lily asked in utter shock as it showed when Death playfully opened Midori's unconscious mouth as she passed out briefly from the change to see she gained sharper, retractable teeth up front and kept her original set within the back; giving her two sets of teeth, "Yes, a Night Dragonix for flight, green fire-like abilities from the hands or even into her eventual weapons she would personally use, and the healing tears mixed with regeneration, while the cheetah for her love of speed, and her graceful movements within both air and land," Death answered as Midori was at least able to hear that as she then woke up weak of sorts yet was able to still stand. "_And also her blood being poisoned to others unless she gives it willingly or is filtered due to myself not removing that Venom_, _but I would let her find out that on her own_," Death thought with a small pout at that.

"So where are you going to drop me off, or are you not going tell me at all," Midori deadpanned at now seeing the crazy smile on Death's face. "Now child be prepared for your new adventure," Death told her before Midori was encased in darkness. Yet while she was, she heard her parental figures last words to her.

"Good luck in this new world of yours, Midori," James said as secretly, he was looking at Death and wondered why she sent his child away. "Yeah, I bet you'll have plenty of stories to tell us," Sirius added as he too was hoping Midori would stay before he knew was going to be sent to the Reincarnated Chamber with oddly enough, his memory intact for the good service to her Mistress. "And always follow your heart," Lily told her daughter as tears fell from her orbs as James only kissed them away while they watched their child fall into a vortex before it was sealed up.

**Different Dimensional World; The World Known as Remnant**

Walking on the beach close to his village, a man with blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes. His facial hair consists of a soul patch and small stubble along his jawline. On his right arm is a tattoo of his emblem, which resembles a heart. He wore, however, brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. For armor, he wears a metal spaulder, leather vambrace and a brown fingerless glove all on his right arm.

He gazed out into the ocean wondering about his life when out of nowhere there was a sudden boom of thunder striking the ocean before the shockwave knocked him into the sand.

In the far distance of the village the creatures of Grimm; soulless animals that are attracted to negative emotions, suddenly died off when the shockwave made contact with them; the shockwave being oddly enough, the color of the Killing Curse yet didn't harm the humans or other Faunus within the area, as it was also mixed with silver and gold. Despite being so far from the village, the shockwave's reach was far; not enough to destroy all the Grimm within the world, but make them all wary of the one who created the after effects.

In a school of some kind, a grey-haired man took a sip of his coffee when he felt the shockwave for the first time and was stunned to feel the magical qualities in it, "No that can't be… None of the Maidens have that much power and she wouldn't do something like this," he muttered. As mentioned he was grey-haired yet it was tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He also has a light complexion; despite being 6'6 feet tall, and sharp facial features. Interestingly, the man has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger. He also wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest, and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

Before the man stood up after deciding personally on things, "Glynda, I take it that you felt that as well?" He asked his blonde-haired assistant, to which she was around 6'5 within the heels she wore, a woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She also wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline; showing off her High E-Cupped breasts, and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with bronze heels; as mentioned, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

"Yes sir, but trying to pinpoint it difficult," Glynda stated while typing on her scroll, as she was secretly surprised she also felt that as well since Ozpin was more sensitive to Magical Energy then she was. She turned to him as he moved to the window to see the land, "No need, I know where it is," he said to her gently before adding onto his own words, "I have a feeling that things would get rather interesting once we do discover what or whatever it was."

Returning to the beach, the man slowly got up, "Oh man what was that?" He asked while holding his head and groaning. Getting up after a few moments to collect himself, he saw something float in the water and running up to it, the man gasped at seeing it was a baby in an odd black and silver basket, "What the Hell, why is there a baby floating in the sea?" He asked himself before he got the infant out and was cradling her in his arms.

Noticing something after moving the odd cloaked blanket that was too large for her; not seeing it shimmer briefly, he saw that the baby was a Faunus… But a unique looking one he never at all seen before. She had slitted, dragon-like cat eyes that were a glowing green, three tails that seemed to be a mix of an odd bird with a reptile of sorts, alongside what he knew was a cheetah from the facial markings with her skin being cheetah yellow and cat-like ears she had; with the tails being ebony-black alongside matching feather-like scaled wings, and the tip of her ears; not knowing she was part of a rare phoenix race known as the Dragonix (Imagine mostly a black as night or pure white phoenix with inside the beak is teeth that can retract, three dragon-like tails that when flying, would grow into scaled feathers for aiding on flight, intelligent eyes, and had phoenix feet with dragon claws). Her limbs also were scaled up to her elbow and kneecaps yet ended blending perfectly with the cheetah tone of colored skin. She, however, had mixed red, yellow, and ebony highlighted hair that was true as her.

Looking at the basket that held the little baby, the man searched to see if there was a name when he noticed something green on the red and gold blanket she was also laid upon in it, "Midori Hope Potter… I know that Midori is Green, but the last two is confusing," he said before he decided to return to his house; grabbing the basket as well.

Reaching his two-story house, the man opened the door to see a woman entering the living room from the kitchen, "Oh Tai when did you come home? There was a sudden blackout when that shockwave passed through our area," she said while combing her hand through her black hair containing red natural streaks. She was around or close to the same age as the man, yet she currently wore a summer dress that went well with her hair as she was dubbed by her superiors to take medical leave at least a few months or so, before resuming her work.

"I know, I was there when it happened," Tai answered while making her wonder why he was carrying an odd colored basket and also a wrapped-up bundle on his arms, "I was at the beach when a neon-green thunderbolt struck the ocean causing that very shockwave," he explained before showing the baby so that the woman finally noticed the infant. "It was when I got up I saw a crib floating, and pulling her out... I saw this," unwrapping parts of the blanket, the woman gasped softly at seeing the ears, tail, and wings.

"Summer what are we going to do? This is out of our league," Tai gently told her after he placed the baby gently back into her basket to allow her to rest briefly, "I mean we are already raising two girls and I don't think we can pay anyone to babysit," he points out.

"There is no way I'm putting her in an orphanage," Summer said as seeing the Little One was squirming to know she was slowly awake, took the baby in her arms gently while rocking her. "I was planning on retiring from being a Huntress anyways after the last incident, and she looks enough like me that we can say that we had a surprise baby that picked up the Faunus Genes from my side of the family," she points out, which is true, as her other infant; Ruby, did pop out of the womb with a black and silver wolf tail and ears.

"Let me call Ozpin so he can help us, love," Tai said before heading to house phone they have yet Summer as she sat down on a kitchen chair heard a voice, and turned to see a little girl she became familiar with ever since she married to Tai. She was a faired-skin little girl around five years old and had bright golden hair that at the tips, were pale gold while reaching up to her shoulders; with a cowlick at the top of her hair. She also wore a child's nightgown that was dark-purple to match her eyes; which were lilac colored. "Mommy, what's going on?"

"Well Yang," she decided officially as her husband rolled his orbs at overhearing them yet understood as he truthfully, wanted to keep her as well, "How would like for you to meet your new baby sister," Summer said bending down so that the confused Yang could see the infant; with seeing all her features, "Cool, what's the baby's name?" The little girl asked while patting the infant on the head.

Before Summer could answer, Tai said it for her to make Summer blink at the last two as she never heard them before, "Midori Hope Potter, it said so on the blanket she came within that basket," he replied before placing the phone back and continued, "Ozpin and Glynda are on their way after I explained things, so for now… Let's put her in the crib with Ruby."

Nodding while as she passed she kissed him, Summer walked up the stairs to the baby room; seeing the crib in the room and the infant in it. Placing her new child in it, she cooed at seeing Ruby turn around since her movement woke her up, and was quickly hugging her new roommate.

Hearing the doorbell ring an hour later, Tai opened it up to see both Ozpin and Glynda, and was confused by seeing her scanning with her scroll around his home before closing it, and said while letting them in any way, "Ozpin, thanks for coming on such short notice."

"I take it that this is involving the shock wave?" Ozpin asked surprising Tai and Summer. "You mean that you could feel the shock wave all the way from Beacon?" Summer asked while still surprised as Ozpin nodded, "Yes, we were caught off guard when we felt it, and it seems that whatever this was destroyed the Grimm surrounding Patch," Glynda added; surprising the couple before they turned as Ozpin asked them gently yet with a tone to know he was serious, "So can we see the one that brought the shockwave?" Ozpin, however, took a sip from his cup at the end of his words.

Nodding Summer went to grab the child as Tai talked to Ozpin and Glynda, "While she gets the infant, I just want to give you a heads up as she certainly surprised me," Tai states in a tone that was surprising them both. They, however, weren't expecting to find that it was a baby that was the origin of the powerful event not too long ago.

Stepping into the living room while rocking, Summer had both babies in her arms, "Sorry for the wait, it seems that little Ruby wouldn't let go of her new sister," she said while giggling since she thought it was cute.

"What type of Faunus is that?" Glynda asked after a moment of shock overcame her and Ozpin; the tone though made Summer briefly frown before placing a gentle smile on her face, "I don't know, but this is something I also discovered something else," Tai said while unraveling the odd blanket to reveal that the infant had both genders.

"Well this is a first," Ozpin said while for once in his life at not knowing what to say, but decided to ask instead, "Is there a name for this child?" He wanted to know more of this little mystery, especially the name he was given, "Midori Hope Potter," Summer answered before looking thoughtful and added onto her words gently, "But I'm hoping to change it to Midori Rose Xiao Long."

"Are you sure? I mean, you are raising two other children. Are you ready to take care of a third? One that is a Faunus with a kind of biology we know nothing about," Glynda asked generally concerned for her former student. "Yes I'm sure," Summer said with a knowing look on her face. They ducked, however, as Midori sneezed and a green flame shot out briefly from her mouth; to which Tai doused the curtain that was on fire, with water.

Staring at the child for a few moments, Ozpin saw that the child stared back with those eyes of hers and was then shocked to find that she really did have Magic; especially since those flames he sensed was Magic as well mixed with hints of Aura. "Impossible, I thought only the Maidens had magic," he said out loud, shocking those in the room. "Are you sure it's Magic? It can't just be a high amount of Aura," Summer points out while rocking both infants as Ruby giggles at seeing Midori sneezing again yet didn't let out a small ball of flame this time.

"Nope, she really does have a Magic, a high amount of it as well," Ozpin replied back before looking at both of his former students, "What are we going to do?" Tai asked before Ozpin could state a thing to his former headmaster. Ozpin pondered this yet stated to them his answer, "Raise her right, and when she discovers her Magic; Tell her the truth. There's no telling what will happen if we hide it from her, and she starts making hints on her own."

In Midori's mind at the sight of seeing her baby self in the reflection of what the mirror was, "YOU'RE A FUCKING ARSEHOLE DEATH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE BEEN TURNED INTO A BABY," she ranted out in her mind. Calming down, Midori let out a rather sad smile to herself, "At least time I get to be raised right and not like a slave," she said and saw her new family while stating to herself with a sigh, "Who knows, maybe I can get better in life with these people."

**Unknown Location, at this point and time:**

"You are not going to mess with my Mistress this time, you bloody woman," Death states loudly while dodging a blue bolt passed her head followed by flames as the other woman shouted back at her in retort, "I have to bitch as you placing her there, caused a ripple effect!"

The woman was only a few inches shorter than Death's true height, yet she had a slender build up with lean muscles, wore Greek garbs in navy-blue and silver colors, resembled facial wise oddly to Irina Shidou with having her eyes with hints of glowing blue and grey in them, and had pure silver hair. She also had a large G-Cup size chest due to her current true size as well.

This was Fate, and the one that he Midori fated to be a better person in her previous world, until Death interfered once again.

Death sent back black and green flames that Fate dodged while sending the same attacks back as her fraternal twin sister, Destiny, was out currently, and this argument has been going on for the past few hours at the latest due to Death trying to be honest with Fate yet she took it the wrong way.

"How was I supposed to know that? I was merely following My Mistress' feelings after she did what she wanted!" Death ranted back as she and Fate then began to fight like Ninja from the Elemental Nations physically until they were blasted apart by a divine voice that was female, spectated then to get them to pale, and bend the knee while secretly glaring at each other, "_**Enough!**_"

The woman was forty feet tall while having an exotic yet decently muscles figure while sporting a hefty yet perfected chest size at or around X-Cups, and resembled mostly to HBO's Daenerys Targaryen in both face and hair, but had golden streak within her hairline while having glowing-white eyes, and wore celestial robes in all religions; the languages inscribed onto them meaning "God" that is, in both black and white colors that did little to hide the curves she had.

This was God's Daughter and fraternal twin to Jesus, was in charge after 3,000 or so years; or more importantly for a few hundred or so years after deciding in a name, Abigail, and was tired of seeing these two former lovers fight.

Once they stood, Abigail face-palmed to herself as they both pointed at each other and stated at the same time, "**She started it!**"

"_**I don't care who started it, but I'm ending it**_," Abigail told them sternly while looking at them both, "_**You both are at fault here as due to your actions, the fates of those in this world has changed; Some not for the better,**_" she said.

Looking at each other, Abigail told them, "_**From here on out, either of you WILL NOT interfere with the child's future in this world. Father has informed me that if either of you do so will, result in punishment that will make you wish you vanished into the void**_," hearing this caused both females to gulp, yet Fate got Abigail's attention by her words, "But she changed that Ruby's Fate to something different than intended from placing Midori in that world, and I have to give them not one but two prophecies because of her actions."

"_**But in return, Midori saved Summer from dying that day**_," Abigail said but held up her hand when they were about to argue. "_**Enough, this matter is closed and over return to your posts**_," the Daughter of God said before suddenly without warning, they moved as a black bolt of lightning struck near the floor where Abigail was, and when it was clear and reading the message to herself, she made Fate happy and Death confused as they vanished by her orders, "_**It seems you can do only one Positive Prophecy to the child as I have a feeling she would be aiding this… Ruby, in the future, and adjust the other to whom I mentioned.**__"_

A second after they left, someone else appeared in a small flash of flames and darkness, this one being a male with a really long nose, "_**So Igor, are you willing to do this?**_" Abigail asked the man as he nodded, "Of course, the power of the Persona will be quite handy to this Child of Prophecy," he said after glancing at who sent the message, and saw Abigail was worried about something or whoever she knew, sent it, "She has been after your favored for some time, My Lady, and with my offer… Would give the child a fighting chance as her ally with that tainted one from that world… She would need all the aid they can get." Abigail only nodded as they both vanished into their chambers watching the world below.


	2. Per-so-na!

**Wow, I didn't think it was going to reach this much so soon, thank you everyone who followed and favored the story. I hope you like this one so let's get started.**

* * *

**5 years later; Within the Rose/Long Home**

Living on the island of Patch for this long, young Midori woke up when she felt a weight on her left side, and already knew who it was if the wolf ears on her left side of her face, and the lazy yet wagging tail on her stomach was anything to go by, "Ruby, what have I said about sneaking into my room again," she said while waking the sleepy Wolf Faunus child up and shaking her fellow five-year-old, at the same time.

"But you're so warm, it's so much better than a thick blanket," Ruby whined as it was true as the despite the warm and cold temperatures Midori had ever since a babe, to everyone, she was perfect temperatures as she only needed one blanket, however, to stay warm. This was something that Midori never really minded as she turned Ruby into a body pillow.

Tossing the single jade-green blanket off of her body, Midori only had a sports bra and a pair of shorts covering her body, and the reason why is that Faunus Children as they grow, was known to go through two different versions of puberty: The Human and Animal parts of their body. Currently, as Faunus Children at this age, Midori sported a High-B-Cup while Ruby is at a Mid-A-Cup, and they were taller to be considered seven-year-olds yet they were not, with still-developing frames. As currently, Midori's adopted parents didn't know how this would affect her looks in the future as the expectancy of ending for both sets is for Human, around 15-16, and the last stages were around 18-20; due to not knowing much still about her Mixed Faunus Status.

Getting off the bed gently, the adopted Rose Child started her stretches in order to get the bones moving again; especially her wings as suggested by a doctor that knew about Flying Faunus at the most within the Isle of Patch, but not much about her flying aspect as such. "Can I brush your wings, please?" Ruby asked sleepily while getting up from bed rubbing her eyes. "Of course, I know that you love brushing my wings ever since we were three years old," Midori said softly to her little sister while putting on a modified shirt due to her wings over her bra.

Stepping down to the kitchen after getting dressed, the adopted siblings saw their mother was working at the stove on making breakfast "Morning you two," Summer said gently while also hearing them coming down. She is normally the first to wake up thanks to Tai waking up early to get to work, as he is the one providing money for the family, currently.

"Morning Ma," Midori said, although she did wonder if this would be the same as if she was back in her home universe. In another universe or a place and time where her parents survived, her counterpart sneezed as if, she was being mentioned.

Watching cartoons which were Transformers on a sunny Saturday morning, Midori brushed her hair while Ruby was happily brushing her wings for the next ten minutes before going after her tail, "Hey can I join?" Yang asked smiling from the stairway as the smell of food woke her up, yet saw her two little sisters are doing their everyday routine. "Of course, you can brush my hair," Ruby said handing her older sibling a brush, "Got it, now scoot up so I can sit down," Yang gently told them, and Ruby did with a playful huff making Midori hold back a laugh as Yang did begin to brush Ruby's hair and wolf tail she has yet shivered as Ruby brushed the sensitive spot on her wings and tail once again without meaning to.

Reaching the Living Room, Summer couldn't help but smile as the three siblings spent their morning together in this normal routine while sometimes as they are, watching TV, "Come on girls, breakfast is ready. we still need to go shopping today to see what weapons you want to practice with," she called out; with the girl's blinking and yet reminding them that today they were to finally get weapons to start practicing with.

"I want to use a scythe, like, Uncle Qrow," Ruby cheered while at the table and almost tossing her pancake to the ceiling. "I don't have any particular idea, so might as well get the basics for now," Midori said shrugging as somehow, she could her feathers as daggers and throwing knives while also using her natural usage of fire; to surprise her opponent. And the then turned to the elder sister as she paused while eating, "I'm not too sure if I want to use a sword or just go with my fists, since I'm not sure what style I want," Yang said while shrugging, and resumed eating the French Toast Summer made for them all.

Waiting for Yang to get dressed, the mother and three daughters made their way at last to the local small shopping center within Patch. Making it to the market in record time, however, Midori caught a lot of attention with her variations of animal parts; which she knew everyone was used to her and yet… "_They still can't believe of me existing I guess_," Midori thought to herself, her tails lazily whipping around.

Reaching the store holding all things of many different types of weapons, the group of females entered the shop only to be greeted by an elderly man, "Ah, hello again, come back for more?" He asked while seeing the beginnings of what he knew, was Summer Rose's first time letting her children have weapons.

Nodding, Summer went into a discussion with the owner as the children explored the store. As Ruby went to see the scythes: Summer eye-rolling at Ruby's gleeful face, Yang and Midori went to look around trying out various weapons along the way and while Yang was still split between the sword and the gauntlet, Midori just decided to let her Aura decide for her, yet she was confused as to why both her Magic and Aura was leading her to the back of the store. On the many shelves, the very back of the store held the unique to very strange weapons, and after some time she came to a shelf nearby a strange pod of sorts, and was holding a chain and sickle while also on the lower shelf to that was a pair of dual pistol short swords.

For the chain and sickle, it looked to be about five to six feet long; with the right end containing an odd metallic-red curved blade about two feet long and curved at a forty-five-degree angle while the ball on the other end was about four and a half inches wide. The pistol short swords, however, was actually a fancy-looking Kodachi, while the gun form is a Desert Eagle with the designs being in reminiscent; oddly enough, to Yuna's from Final Fantasy X-2's own guns.

Picking up the dual guns first, Midori loves the design of them both while also thinking that the chain and sickle were also great for both mid and long range. But feeling herself being drifting away, Midori ended up in the far corner of the shop; coming at a stop to a display case of an odd-looking yet very old mixed with still working, Guandao. Looking at the description, Midori found that it could fold into an assault/sniper rifle.

"Looks like you found a little treasure trove Little Bird," the elderly man said in humor when he caused Midori to jump and turn around to see him, and her family. "We were getting worried when you never showed up after ten minutes past our agreed time to meet up," Summer said worriedly yet was surprised by some of the weapons she had carried unknowingly with her and to the last, with ease.

"Sorry, I was just walking around when I felt something when I was near the Chain and Sickle, Desert Eagle Kodachi, and the Guandao rifle," Midori said to make the two adults blink.

"If that's the case then what about this," the elderly man began with Summer looking at him suspiciously as he has only been rubbing for at least two years, "I know that Signal Academy has its First-Year Students make their own weapons and if you make it in the top five, I'll make you three weapons for free," he said while surprising them.

Exiting the shop for some time, Summer brought her children to do the groceries when Midori bumped into someone, "Sorry about that miss," Midori said as she helped the older female pick up her fallen items; most of them being her groceries and some personally. "No need at all Child, it was my fault for not paying attention," an elegant female voice said. Looking up to make her blink, Midori saw the golden eyes of a platinum blonde female wearing a blue with black trim and design dress; with the air of a princess around her, "Tarot Cards?" Midori asked while seeing them, as they were the last to be picked up.

"Yes, you can see my family and master love the phrase: Trusting the heart of the cards," she said as the pair giggled at that with Midori not knowing why she laughed but it felt nice oddly enough. "I have plenty of Tarot Cards, so if you desire, you can have them all for being sweet enough to help me," she told the young Faunus to make her blink in surprise at that.

Looking through the cards she was surprised as a free gift, Midori found herself staring at the image of a traveling man with the number being the Number Zero. "Ah, I see you are of the Wild Card," the elegant woman said to get Midori to look at the woman, "Neither the beginning or the end. It represents innocence, divine inspiration, madness, freedom, spontaneity, inexperience, chaos, and creativity. In Mythology those who represent the Wild Card are heroes of their own stories," she explained making the child, woman in mind, go wide-eyed as she heard those words before from Lina during her fifth year at knowing she was a seer, yet before she could ask who she was, Midori saw her walk away and was already mixed in the crowd.

Returning to the house, the ladies were in the living when the door was destroyed, and storming in were four other Faunus wearing Grimm Masks and followed by a few others, "So the rumors are true… There is a Hybrid Faunus within this part of the Isle," the Rhino Faunus sneered, "The boss will be happy when we bring you to him," he said but saw the other three females, "A Huntress, you would make an excellent stress relief for our troops when they get into heat," he said as his mouth twisted into something that had Summer worried. "You three take them away, I'm going to have fun with the Huntress," the man said with a gleam in his orbs Summer didn't like, and mentally cursed she didn't have her weapon in hand.

It was around this time that Midori was rattling in the arms of a Rabbit Faunus; her sisters struggling with their own captors, who took off running out of the house, when the Fool Tarot Card shined; although, only Midori could see it when time suddenly froze. "Ok, what's going on? This is strange even for me," she voiced her thoughts

"_If you had power, what would you do with it?_" A female voice asked as it resonated around her; the vibe oddly familiar to her as if, she may have heard of that voice before, yet replied back, "I would use it to protect those I care for, no matter what stands in my way," Midori said clenching her first. "There is no way I'm losing my family again," she added as truthfully despite Lily and James being her parents and dead all this time, she saw Summer and her husband as her mother and father as well, and didn't want Fate or whoever it was at work to ruin that for her, ever again.

"_Then repeat what I say_," the female said in a way of understanding what Midori was feeling, secretly.

(Play Persona 4: Pursuing My True Self)

When everything resumed as normal, the Faunus holding Midori was sent flying back; catching the attention of everyone else in the room, as Midori was in the center of a mini tornado. "I am thou, thou art I," she began the winds rising higher, "Thou has become the blade to defend thy's precious bonds. Lead your people once more, Artoria; the Sword of Promised Victory," as this was going on the Wild Card floated into Midori's right hand before she crushed it.

This resulted in the tornado spreading outwards knocking everyone to the floor. Looking back at the child, everyone was shocked to see an adult woman around six feet tall with pale skin standing behind her; with her having a High C-Cup, while the female's outfit comprised of a blue with gold design catsuit leotard with a gypsy style half skirt at the back, along with three-inch high heel boots and an open trench coat to complete the look. As blonde hair fell and formed into a ponytail, her eyes opened up to reveal deep blue eyes the smile was pleasant but her expression hid a storm. In her hand is a two-handed sword, but the design of it shocked Midori as it is a blade that was only described of legend back in her universe, Excalibur.

(End Song)

"I don't care, what you are, you're going down," the Rhino Faunus said getting the weapon from his back to reveal that it was a two-sided war hammer. Charging in with a war cry, the Rhino Faunus went for a batter's swing although Artoria blocked it, followed by firing a crescent wave; knocking the Faunus back and breaking the front window in the process.

Seeing this, the Rabbit Faunus pulled out a comparable staff going in to attack from the left while the Fox Faunus pulled out a pair of tonfas and ran from the right forming a pincer attack. Seeing this as well, Artoria flipped backward then charged back blocking the weapons via using Excalibur as a shield following up with a shoving them backward causing them to stumble before slashing one and kicking the other in the stomach. At Midori's position, a ball of ice formed in her hand, "Mabufu," she called out. Thrusting the ball outward, it split into two before they both made contact with the target. "Finish this, Artoria," Midori called out.

Nodding the Queen of Knights sent the two to the Rhino Faunus, "Never attack my family again," Midori said when her body shined and something was brought forward from within. For the first time, her Semblance unlocked itself revealing that it was Elemental Creation as three chakrams made of crystal sent the White Fang packing.

Turning to face Artoria, Midori heard her in her mind, "_Never forget this moment, be the blade to protect thou's dreams and let it reinforce your will_." They both froze, however, and making Midori's eyes narrow from hearing her little sister scream out stop, as she realized her adopted mother wasn't here, and ran while not knowing she was speeding, to where her ears heard the scream a mile into the deepest part of the town, and Artoria ran after her.

"_Please let me make it_," Midori thought with fear and worry within her heart as she didn't see by passing by an Antique Shop her magic pulsed into a chest nearby in the shop's window as not known to her, her arrival in the very beginning was mixed with odds and ends of odd objects and even slowly growing rumors of creatures never before seen, showing up; which was secretly Fate and Destiny's cousin, Eris, getting involved in chaotic antics, and renewed the secret life inside of objects inside the battered trunk. Though she won't visit the shop till later on, her Magic pulsed once again and renewed the Antique Shop's objects of their lost energy or power, and intrigued the shady cloaked shop owner before going back to deal with a particular female doll of sorts.

Reaching the location of the scream a few minutes later, and at this point while quickly hidden to where they cannot see… Midori saw red as a male Cat Faunus had his pants down as two Rabbit Faunus held her sisters down; Ruby crying from her pants lowered and showing her developing chest slightly and womanhood while Yang was glaring at them hatefully, and was trying to get out of the other Rabbit Faunus' firm hold.

"_If you wish to save them, then say these words,"_ a different female voice said as Artoria vanished in a blue light while oddly feeling that she withheld a pout with a mix of surprise by who it was now sharing inside the girl's heart-like mind she has, as a Mindscape, "I am thou, thou art I," Midori said as she began to chant once more; not seeing a darker aura forming around her frame from her angered state and her magic responding to this as well to make her eyes look eerie and her voice echoed with her words as well, "Unleash thy rage on to those that bring my precious harm. Kill them all, Medusa the Rider," she finished as the dark aura left her body yet her eyes still glowed, as the Tarot Card of Death was crushed in Midori's hand and like the other, was placed in her mindscape as part of her.

Taking form of a female that has longer, light-magenta hair and wears a blindfold resembling a magenta visor like band over her eyes; secretly with them being pink-slitted like snakes, having a particular red marking on her forehead while she also wears a modified Greek mythology short black dress, wears a magenta collar-like choker, bands and handcuff with long black sleeves, cut off black legging with magenta armor to the legs, and black shoes. Her weapon is a chain with a dagger resembling a large reptilian nail, at the end.

Without a single word, Medusa spun her weapon a couple of times before swinging it forward the sound of steel cutting through the air catching everyone's attention. "Gah," the Faunus said when the dagger pierced his shoulder and seeing this, his companions released the brats only to be met with an ice dagger to their own shoulders.

Seeing that they were released, the sisters ran towards Midori as more showed up and they had guns. They aimed at both Midori and Medusa in which Medusa glanced at Midori and nodded at her order, "Finish them; I don't want harm to come to my family."

"Oh what a Bitch like you going to do?" One of the new Faunus Members states to Medusa, and made the woman narrowed her orbs at this while clutching her weapon in a brief-firm grip and without words, made that Dog Faunus regret his words as they were stunned yet even as they tried to defend themselves, were no match for her agility and quick movements of her weapon as she struck them down. For Ruby and Yang, they were frightened of the bloodshed while Midori only had an impassive look on her face as she's seen death for quite some time and she didn't see a hidden person who was the true assigned leader, remain hidden as his look of fear held him in place; watching his men being lead to a slaughterhouse and that only one of the children only gave a scent of death, and just ran away as this day would only give him nightmares and show him the truth that the White Fang's so-called peaceful goals would lead to death. But his escape didn't last long as only days later his own superior killed him in cold blood after dealing what he was rambling on as a secluded lunatic to what he saw.

One nearly dead Cat Faunus begged for his life before Midori told Medusa to stand down; confusing her yet obliged as she came over and Yang figuring things out, confused her little sister by covering her eyes at seeing Midori summoned a dagger made of crystal, and slammed it into the man's neck with no emotion except for anger on her face, since it was one of the men that was going to harm Yang from biting him earlier.

Leading her sister's home after shaking her head and giving her sisters a look of apology while Medusa left, all three were tackled by Summer, who cried and was worried over the three; even confused by some blood Midori had on her outfit. "Are you two ok?" Summer asked seeing that Yang and Ruby were shaking.

"Running after Yang and Ruby, I saw red when I saw Ruby stripped naked, and the White Fang Members about to rape her," Midori said making Summer wince at the impassive look of her adopted daughter's impassive look yet stated; ignoring the blood from Midori's outfit clinging to her shirt as she gave them a three-way hug, "I don't know what happened, but know that I love all three of you. Midori I also want to say that I'm proud that you've found your Semblance." That changed Midori's look from being impassive to confusion as she hardly noticed, resulting in Summer showing the Crystal Daggers the Faunus pulled out.

While Summer brought the children inside for some hot chocolate, she knew that Ruby would have a fear of all things masculine after this advent and hoped that she could help Ruby overcome her fears.

In the distance, the lady that gave Midori the cards watched on, "So she's already summoned two Arcana's . . . I hope the Master knew what he was doing to those two past heroes as such, for this," she said as an elegant double door behind her. She saw and went into it, and it led to an odd office of sorts and in the center, was her Master; Igor, himself. "Tell me, what do you think of the child?" He asked in his eccentric tone of accent, and knew some things, but not all.

"She is a someone who can be of great help, though her experience with death seems to have given her a rather shaded look on life," she said while he nodded in understanding by the small info he was given, "That's possibly a mixed thing if she wants our help and hers as well to us in later years… Especially if things will end up in a chaotic situation," Igor said looking at the cards before him.


	3. To Becon we go

**Sorry for the long update everyone, work is starting to take up most of my time due to how short staffed we are at the moment. Enjoy the next chapter in this fanfiction.**

It was a few years later and Midori was out in the back practicing her weapons she gained; with both children being around the newly aged eight, and was secretly recalling the runes back at home and was stunned to find that she was able to make summoning seals for her weapons on her arms.

Despite how young Midori was; worrying her parents, her developing ten year old body looked out of place with her Mid D-Cup with lean/delicate yet curvy developing frame and wore a t-shirt and jeans. With her body developing to know she would be a looker even as she would go into her second set of puberty… To their minds, as secretly, Death allowed her dormant genes to remain dormant until the second set sets in, and boy would the Potter Child be surprised.

Midori kept swinging the weapon while oddly in a state of competence and small peace, as practicing her weapons felt some relaxation to her as so did her old hobbies of reading, and new ones of hanging out with her sisters and family. Though she nearly tripped over herself and heard Medusa chastised her for getting distracted as Artoria Pendragon merely facepalmed to herself within the Mindscape Midori has as Ruby came over, and shouted loud to her elder sister, "Hey Dee! Papa brought us our cake!"

Ruby has developed somewhat less then her elder sister, as she did have a High B-Cup boarding to a C-Cup; like Yang as she went early and she had the same size as Midori, and was showing decent curves a Wolf Faunus Female would have while wearing a dress.

Midori was confused at first while delicately sealing her weapon away into the first seal of her arm, as despite wanting her own weapon, she fixed up each of the weapons she gotten and loved them so much, she decided to keep them with her, always. "What do you mean, Little Red?"

Ruby giggled at her while making Midori blink as she forgotten about today, "It's our birthday today!" The Fanus girl was shocked that it was already that day, "So we're both eight now… Man how the years are flying," was what Midori thought while heading into the house to wash up and settle her problem down below as each time she worked out, for some odd reason, her odd dick would get hard and needed to be taken care of; which only recently started a few weeks ago, and didn't want to worry the others or even her siblings on that.

Once settled and they had their party, they blinked at the unnamed present meant for them both, and were surprised to find two rings: One being silver and black while also having a dragon-like design, for Midori, and Ruby gotten a black and red designed ring that was a bird of sorts, and the eye sockets of both rings were small blue diamonds.

The note only said they would be useful later on, and considered as a gift til next time, and by a man named Mr. V for Midori, and Ms. Maxwell on Ruby's.

It was another few years while reaching Signal Academy at the year of being both ten year olds (Midori sporting a DD-Cup while being eleven year old height, while Ruby has a C-Cup with average height), Midori and Ruby quickly rose through the ranks for being the best that Signal Academy has ever seen, for their first class assignment for Combat Class everyone made their own weapons by scratch. This was for two reasons, the first is to allow the students to make their ideal weapon and second by making their own weapon the students would know how to fix it if it malfunctioned on the field.

As expected Ruby made a scythe/sniper rifle weapon and named it Crescent Rose and while it took some time she finally decided on a Guandao/Kusarigama/Bow and Arrow fusion type of weapon which oddly enough, all her weapons fused as one that Midori saved, to make it.

She recalled how it was made as she even named it, and was secretly surprised and confused about how it was formed.

Flashback Start

"Why do you have all those old weapons out again Dee? We were told to make our own weapons?" Ruby asked her elder sister curiously as Midori gave her a look before sighing, "I know Little Red, but I really don't want to part with them as the design of my weapon is a fusion of them all, but…" "But you don't want to give them up as well?" Ruby finished as Midori nodded and sighed again while looking at her new weapon's blueprint that was labeled "Project Ultima Harmony".

"Man, I wish I could use these as my weapon to make things easier," Midori said before they were confused as due to Midori forgetting about her mixed energies of Magic and Aura, they blinked as each of her weapons glowed before they were blinded a few moments and in place… "Wow, they combined to look just like it Sis!" Ruby states excitedly.

Flashback end

After mastering her triple fusion weapon; which she named Marauder; after her father and friends instead of the intended, Midori made another set of weapons; this one being the desert eagle/kodachi she named Wilting Rose, these were her back up weapon something she had on hand in case she lost her main weapon. Another thing is that she started making different arrows similar to Hawkeye and Green Arrow; even making a device on the bow to charge the arrow tips (Think of the thing Hawkeye used in the battle of New York in the first "Avengers" movie).

In her years at Signal Academy, Midori was one of the more popular girls in the school thanks to her natural talent, inelegance, beauty and more… Even as she was oblivious to it at times to amuse her sisters. Though it was during her Second Year that she was finally able to gain access to her true Mindscape, and meet her two Acanas officially. From Artoria, she was just like her male counterpart while Medusa was somewhat of an older sister to her.

Five Years Later

Heading into Vale to by some dust supplies for their weapons, the siblings in all but blood reached their usual supplier store called "From Dust Till Dawn".

Ruby wore a black long sleeve high collar dress with red trimmings on the sleeve; this not hiding her modest high D-Cup chest, she also had a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front and around her skirt has a red trim. She also wore a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces and trim around the top, and red soles. Around her neck was a red rose color cloak Summer gave her as a birthday present. Around her hip was her weapon pouch as well as a brooch in the form of her emblem; a rose.

Midori's outfit, being royal blue and obsidian black in color, is based on Chinese culture as it is a Chinese Cheongsam Qipao Halter Backless Split Mini Dress; this did nothing to hide her very impressive H-Cup sized chest as the design on the dress was opened to reveal her lace bra, and since the mini dress reached her thighs she wore a knee reaching slit skirt; the skirt only covering the inner thigh, the front of the skirt has the design of a stag on the front. Wearing leggings with the design of diamonds on the sides she completed the look with high heel combat boots. Her overall appearance is one similar to what Death transformed her into before being reverted to a baby and being sent to Remnant, though the additional part of it is that her draconic feline cock was very impressive at almost a foot long and five inches in width, yet Midori was able to hide this thing within a sheath, like any other specific animal (Horses, Dragons, and of course Cats). Her accessories were two crisscrossing belts around her hips as one pouch had her bullet clips, her symbol is the Hogwarts Emblem, while another pouch had her Tarot Cards, however, she did have a quiver for her arrows; some coated in dust and others without, and had extra clips for Wilting Rose in hidden compartments inside of her shoe wear. Though she did gain some tattoos during her time at Signal Academy; something Summer was disappointed in but allowed, on the back of her left hand is an object of some kind (Shiro's from the Fate Anime), under her left eye is a type of bird (Code Geass bird), on her right hip, is a pink star (Digimon symbol of Light from the first series), and the final symbol is above her ass and it is the Fairy-type symbol from the Pokémon Anime.

Entering the store, both girls had their headphones on; the girls having having them on their human ears, Ruby left for the Magazines on weapons while Midori went to the dust containers to restock on supplies. As she was doing this, the bell rang from the door opening but Midori paid no attention until she heard the sounds of a gun being primed to fire. Channeling both Magic and Aura to her Faunus Ears, Midori overheard the conversation.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not after the Lien," the man said before turning to the black suits next to him, "Get the Dust," he ordered them. Knowing that this was a robbery by that, Midori acted like she noticed nothing as one of the suits put a hand on her shoulder, "Didn't you hear me? Hands where I can see them," the male grunt said forcing her to turn around, "I take it that this is a robbery of some kind?" Midori asked in a semi-interested tone already knowing the answer.

"Yes," the man said already impatient with the Odd Faunus Child in front of him while at the same time his comrade was doing the same with Ruby. "Oh," they both said unknowingly at the same time before Ruby punched the guy while Midori used one of her tails to swing the guy out of the shop.

Wordlessly, the one in charge sent someone to check on the sudden situation when the window broke. Stepping to see what was happening the one in charge and the rest of the grunts saw two young females with their weapons changing the red hooded girl's turning into a scythe while the other one turned into a bow while notching an arrow she removed from her quiver.

"Okayyy . . . ," the Crime Boss said as Midori recognized the man. Roman Torchwick is a criminal starting off with small robberies when he suddenly began stealing dust. Seeing him turn to the black suits he said, "Well what are you waiting for, an invitation? Get them," he barked out.

"The one who takes down the most grunts has to do all of the chores for the next month," Midori said pulling the bowstring. "Deal," Ruby agreed charging in taking down the first grunt by using the small back blade of her weapon to swing him at another grunt.

Sensing something try and sneak up from behind her; Midori rolled forward quickly turning around firing three electric coated arrows at the kneecaps of the grunts that were trying to jump her; causing them to fall to the ground, then used the bow to block the cleaver blade of another grunt that came in from the left then noticing yet another grunt coming in from the right. Seeing that she had no room to jump back, she used the bow to change the direction of the blade; allowing her to smack him with her elbow then repeating the process with the other grunt, but this time, she grabbed him by the arm and tossed him into the recovering grunt.

Looking around, Midori heard an explosion before seeing Ruby taking off after Roman, "Damn that girl sometimes," she muttered before extending her wings to follow in pursuit. Following from the air, however, Midori launched her feathers a couple of feet in front of Roman on the rooftop as she landed next to a panting Ruby, "End of the line, bub," Midori said sheathing Marauder's Harmony and going for Wilting Rose.

Hearing the sounds of an engine starting up, in front of them was a Bullhead as Roman jumped in, "No, actually it's the end of the line for you," he said using Midori's words back at her. Revealing a red crystal, the criminal tossed it at the siblings, then fired a shot with his weapon in hopes of killing them both.

Before Midori could act, a familiar female appeared right before the attack struck the crystal, "Oh come on, that's not fair," Roman said seeing the Huntress. "Must you always find a way to get into trouble you two," she said not even turning to face the sisters, "I was expecting a very nice lunch with Summer and her family when I discover the sounds of an alarm going off, and what do I see: Two young women trying to be heroes," she began before rolling her orbs at them as Midori spoke then, "Not my fault, we were at the wrong place at the right time," Midori paused before she asked, "By the way need a hand?"

"No I got this," the woman said while waving her weapon; causing purple gems to be launched at the Bullhead in multiple places. Seeing Roman enter the cockpit and a different person, a female by the silhouette, appeared as the Bullhead began to leave, and seeing this, the woman; Glynda, fired off a purple orb above it resulting in a storm cloud to appear before ice shards rained down like rainfall. Blocking the first attack from Roman's Accomplice, Glynda jumped back taking control of the rubble and turning it into a spear of sorts then controlling them to attack the Bullhead in different directions. Without even thinking, Ruby turned her weapon into its gun form in a useless attempt to help, but only delayed time as the bullhead left.

At the Rose/Long House, both Midori and Ruby rubbed the back of their heads after Summer slapped them, "What were you two thinking going after a known criminal like Roman?" She asked them with Tai frowning as well, and Yang mentally laughing at their misfortune.

After seeing the Bullhead take off Glynda took hold of both sisters with her semblance escorting them back home, and explained to her former students about what happened in the last two or so hours. Midori's first thought was, in answering her mother's question was, "I haven't acted like a Gryffindor in a while and thought why not charge in like a headless chicken," when Ruby said although, "But they started it. If we didn't do a thing who knows what would had happen."

"Yes that is true... But that doesn't mean you act blindingly," Summer scolded while crossing her arms under her bust, before they turned to the Headmaster, "But you have to admit," Ozpin began, "They did something that most people would rarely do in this day and age, especially with weapons such as theirs," he said pulling out his scroll to show the footage of the fight. "Where did Ruby learn how to wield such a weapon, one of the most dangerous ever designed?" He asked while glancing at the two.

"S-Signal Academy," Ruby answered stuttering in the beginning, "One teacher in particular," she added before Ozpin looked to Midori in slight shock by her words, "I taught myself," Midori said sensing that this man was like Dumbledore, but actually had a good reason to hide something.

"Tell me why are two young ladies enrolling at a school designed to train warriors?" Ozpin asked then to get Summer wary for once and somewhat figured where this was going, "We want to be Huntresses," Midori answered knowing that this was something of a test.

"You want to slay monsters?" Ozpin asked as he raised an eyebrow. Before Ruby could start rambling, Midori answered for them both, "I don't know about Ruby, but being a Huntress would allow me to protect the those that can't protect themselves; To be both sword and shield against those that hide in the darkness. After we finish the remaining two years at Signal, both of us ARE going to enroll in Beacon, to be like our parents."

"And you feel the same?" Ozpin asked Ruby as the teen nodded back to the Headmaster, "More than anything," she answered back.

Turning to Summer and Tai, Ozpin silently asked their parental guardians, "Fine, if they truly believe that they are ready, then we'll let them go with Yang," Summer relented; to secretly surprise said elder sibling at this yet knew by her two siblings they would at least have a possible chance to pull it off, especially Midori.

"Excellent, see you all at Beacon," Ozpin said and before he could walk out the door, he turned to the girls and said, "I'm expecting great things out of you."

Silent for a couple of minutes, Ruby was the first to find her voice, "I'm going to Beacon . . . I'm going to Beacon," she cheered with Midori sweat dropping at her younger sister's antics, yet she smiled while stating to herself; feeling those within her Mindscape agree. "And this is where our true story begins," Midori said smiling at her parents.

"Alright, settle down," Summer said smiling as her daughters embraced together after Ruby hugged Midori, "In light of the sudden news, I'm baking everyone's favorites; So that means one thing," she told them. "I'll make the sauce for the steak," Midori began, "I'm getting the dough ready for the cookies," Ruby continued, "And I'll be ready with the fire extinguisher," Yang joked making Ruby start to argue while Midori laughed as they walked into the kitchen.

Seeing Summer about to cry, Tai went to comfort his wife, "It's going to be ok, they're stronger than they look," he said staring at Summer in the eyes. "I know that, but I'm just worried, Midori and Ruby are too young to be facing the cold world," Summer objected feeling that something was going to happen with her children in the center of it, and honestly, it scared her.

Getting ready for bed, Midori stripped naked; this was something she started doing during one of the more hotter summer nights and it just stuck as a regular thing, though that didn't stop Tai from blushing when he saw his third child's naked nearly teenage body for the first time. Waiting until Ruby snuggled up into her sister's warm embrace, Midori entered her Mindscape.

Midori's Mind

Opening her eyes, Midori saw the Castle of Hogwarts right in front of her; this is what the physical appearance of her mind is. Entering the castle, Midori went to the Great Hall and saw Artoria and Medusa. "So it seems that things are going to get interesting," Medusa said as she looked up from her book.

"Yes, it is time to sharpen thy blade to protect thy country," Artoria said as she came into the Great Hall after seeing she was training once again; secretly making Midori blush as she wore mostly a bra and short shorts showing her detailed figure to her, without meaning to, "And who knows, you all might be getting some roommates," Midori said grinning to make them all pause as despite knowing each other, some new faces would be nice.


End file.
